Destiny and Duty
by Lord Jaric
Summary: The Oracle leaves her homeland to be married to Prince Noctis as part of a peace treaty with the Empire. But destiny has other plans as darkness approaches. With the help of her friends, an exile, a mechanic and a teacher Luna hopes to bring peace to Eos. Even if she has to sacrifice herself to insure the Chosen Kings success.


**A/N:** So this combines some ideas I've seen from other fanfics. This is my first Final Fantasy XV story so hopefully I'm getting this right. Although some of the setting is a little different from canon. Constructive criticism is welcomed to help make the story better. Other then that enjoy.

 **Note:** I do not own the cover image

* * *

 **A Party of Four**

She felt dull to the world around her. Dull to the cold spay of salt water falling across her body. Dull to the raging ocean. Dull to the destruction of the city. Dull to the sound of the magitek engine growing more distant. Dull to the screaming goddess. The only thing she could feel was pain spreading through her body. But the young woman was too tired to be fazed even by that. She just wanted it to be over.

Lunafreya Nox Fleuret couldn't go on anymore. Her body just wouldn't allow it. Her long journey from Tenebrae to this moment had taken so much from her. Luna's very lifeforce had only been holding her to this world by a few threads. And now those threads had been severed and she was slowly drifting away. But there was one thing still holding her to this world. Her purpose. Her duty was what had kept her going despite her failing health.

Luna reached out with a shacking hand towards a trident that laid nearby. She pulled it towards her and took a few painful breaths before using it as support to lift herself up from the platform she had been laying on. Her body screamed in protest of the action but Luna ignored it. Her blonde hair, loosened from its usual bun, fell past her shoulders. Her blue eyes noted the bits of red that now covered the golden strands. She was only able to lifted herself up to her knees and no further, but it was enough.

She saw that the white dress she had be given on arrival to the city was now red and torn. Luna looked around her to see the once beautiful Altissia in ruins. She was to be married here but now that would never happen. The blonde thought of her friends. Her companions who had stuck by her side though this long journey. She prayed that they were safe. That the angry sea hadn't swept them away. The blue-eyed woman looked up to the serpent that was thrashing about in fury in the harbor. Screaming in the language of the gods. None of the words Luna found to flattering.

Her hand reached up to her neckless and took hold of a gemstone. This would be it she thought. Her final act as Oracle and then the burden of another could be carried out. Saving the world from endless darkness. A part of Luna was afraid. Afraid that she hadn't done enough. But she was confident in the Chosen King.

 _I will be with you soon, brother._ She thought to herself. Luna then lifted her trident into the air before slamming the end into the ground. Putting all of her energy into one last prayer. And then the cries of pain escaped her lips as bits of light ripped away from her body. The blonde's trident joining them as she let it go. The lights sped across the harbor to come together on another platform. A bright pillar erupted from the location and a figure cladded in black rose into the air. Her heart, with what little strength it had, fluttered slightly at the sight. _It falls to you, Noctis._

With the last of her energy expelled, Lunafreya fell face first into a pool of her own blood. And then her world went dark.

* * *

"Blessed stars of Life and Light, deliver us from Darkness' blight." Luna spoke the words softly as her hands glowed. The dark scourge on the skin fading away. The Oracle smiled at the small boy who looked up at her in awestruck wonder. "There. All better now. You may have some phantom pains but by morning you should feel fine."

The boy's parents began thanking her profusely. Luna told them that it was no trouble refusing any reward that they tried to offer her. She watched as the small family was escorted out the gates of the palace grounds to the small town that laid beyond the walls. After seeing the small family leave the blue-eyed woman turned to find her retainer, Maria, standing nearby. The elder woman approached Luna with her gentle smile she always had.

"Good day, Lady Lunafreya." Maria greeted her with a small bow.

"Good day, Maria." Luna said with a smile.

"How has your day been milady?" She asked. "Did the boy's treatment go well?"

"It did." The Oracle said. The act had brought her some warmth. Unable to perform her duties fully due to being confined in Tenebrae she was sadden, knowing that people were suffering beyond her homeland. So, when people came to the small kingdom looking for help, Luna was more than happy to give it.

"King Ravus sent me for you." The elder woman stated grabbing Luna's full attention. She barely ever saw her brother for more than a few hours a day. He rarely ever summoned her. And when he did it was usually for something important. "He wishes to see you immediately."

"I will go to him." The blonde said, bowing her head. "Thank you, Maria."

Luna walked to the palace and entered its walls. The first thing she noticed was that there was more activity from the staff than usual. Servants were walking rather quickly to were ever they were going. There were hushed whispers between those walking in groups. Most notably were the men and woman in black uniforms. She could see the how tense they were. The Oracle wondered if her brother's summons had any part in it. She felt a layer of foreboding in the air as she walked through her home's hallways. Finally, Luna reached the doors to the throne room. Two large blue wooden doors with elegant designs of the Six. Two guards, in white uniforms, stood by each door.

"I'm here to see my brother." Luna informed them.

"Of course, Lady Lunafreya." The two guards bowed to her, an act she long given up on stopping people from doing. As they opened the doors she took a deep breath before walking in. Standing at a window overlooking Tenebrae was a blond-haired man. One arm resting at his side, the other… lost long ago. The cause of which was unknown to her.

"Dear, sister." Ravus turned to greet her. "Thank you for coming."

"Of course, brother." She bowed her head. The regal mannerisms that princess found so uncomfortable rising between them. "What is it that you wish off me."

"There has been a development." The King stated. "An envoy of Niflheim arrived this morning offering terms of peace."

 _Niflheim._ Luna thought. The empire that had the expanded the world. All but Tenebrae under its thumb. The mere mention of them brought back painful memories. A powerful wall collapsing. Her mother falling to a blade. A king urging Ravus and her to run. Her brother pulling her past fires as debris fell around them. Her voice calling out to a boy standing over a body as he was surrounded by Niflheim troops. And for the next twelve years her homeland had been at war with the Empire.

Open conflict had ended very quickly. To this day, Luna was unsure as to how her brother was able to form a ceasefire. Whenever she asked Ravus would refuse to answer. It made the Oracle worry. However, there was still sporadic combat between the two nations. Often through Tenebrae helping resistance groups. But the Empire never came to her home. Until now it seems.

"And what are these terms of peace?" Luna asked suspiciously.

"To end all support of resistance groups and in return we will be left be." He said solemnly.

"I can't imagine that is all they would asked for." The princess stated, knowing such terms don't come so easily.

"No." Ravus answered. He took a deep breath before continuing. "To solidify the terms you are to be wed to a nobleman."

To say she was stunned by what her brother told her was an understatement. Luna felt her heart tighten in her chest. Her hands clenched together. And her mind went blank.

"Lunafreya." The kings voice pulling her attention back. "I know this doesn't seem fair to you but it is necessary for the safety of our kingdom and our people. Do you understand?"

"I- understand." The Oracle stated, bowing her head. "I will do my duty for our people."

"Very well then. The wedding is to take place in Altissia. You will have a few days to prepare before you leave."

"I will prepare." Luna said before turning to head for the door but she stopped and turned back to her brother. "Who is the nobleman I am to marry?"

Ravus gave a uncharacteristically long pause before he answered.

"Noctis Lucis Caelum"

* * *

The dark-haired girl was panting as she leaned on her sword. Her muscles were aching. She was covered in sweat. Her hair was matted. All the while she was trying to keep herself from falling over in exhaustion. An amused chuckling drew the brown-eyed girl's attention.

"Better be careful, Iris." The brown-haired man holding a couple of daggers said. "An enemy won't be so patient and wait for you to rest."

"I know, Nyx." The young girl huffed in annoyance. She pulled her sword out of the ground and ran towards her opponent. Once he was in range she swung her blade at him but the taller man parried her attack and quickly got pass her defenses and swung one of his daggers.

Iris quickly ducked and rolled behind him and tried to land a blow with a horizontal slash. But Nyx jumped over the attack and with a backflip landing in front of her bring his blades down. The small girl quickly jumped back just before the daggers dug into the ground where she had been. Then with her sword pointed at her opponent she sprang forward. Once again, the man jumped into the air but Iris was prepared this time. With a smirk, Iris swung around to hit the unprepared Nyx. However, the smile left her face when the felt a metallic tap on her head before the man landed on the ground.

"You're dead, Iris." Nyx stated.

Iris fell backwards in exhaustion. Huffing and patting after the hour-long sparing match. After gathering her bearings, she felt a wave of disappointment. The young girl once again failed to even land a single hit on the Glaive.

"What's with the look?" Nyx asked while handing her a towel.

"I failed again." She said quietly as she took the towel and cleaned herself up.

"Failed?" He seemed confused.

"I couldn't land a single hit." Iris complained. "Not one."

"Iris." Nyx rolled his eyes. "You fifteen and only have been training for a year now. I'm an experienced fighter who's been in a number of battles against beast, daemons and the Empire."

"But it feels like I haven't made any improvements." The young girl pointed out.

"You have made improvements." He countered. "Your stamina has improved, you lasted much longer then you did in our last sparing match. You have gotten faster that you are able to dodge some of my attacks. And you are definitely getting stronger. Iris, you don't need to win to improve. Learning is what makes you stronger. Your brother will be proud to hear about how you've advanced in your training."

The mention of her older brother brought Gladiolus to the forefront of her mind. Where was he now? She barely ever saw him. The Crownsguard resistance was always on the move in Lucis and always in danger of the Empire. Ever since they were forced to flee from Insomnia he had always been insistent in being involved in the fight against the Niflheim. Iris had many sleepless nights just worrying about him. But deep down she would always be proud of him. He was the inspiration for her to become a fighter.

"Do you really think he will be proud?" Iris asked hesitantly.

"I know he would." Nyx said with a smile while giving her pat on the head. "You can tell him you got my seal of approve. That would definitely get his attention."

She smiled up at the man in thanks before her attention was drawn away by a woman walking through the palace grounds. The brown-eyed girl saw Luna walking along a path, twiddling with a sylleblossom flower in her hands. Even from a distance Iris could see that the Oracle was more aimlessly wandering then actually walking. Something the blonde only did when she had a lot on her mind.

"Could we call it a day." She asked her mentor. Nyx had appeared to notice the princess presence as well smiled at Iris before answering.

"Sure." He said.

Iris thanked him before getting up and running, albeit stiffly, towards her friend.

"Luna." She called out as she approached the princess. The Oracle turned to her and smiled.

"Iris. How have you been?"

"I've been good." The young girl informed her. "Just got done training with Nyx."

"I hope he went easy on you." Luna said, a knowing smile on her face.

"Ha." Iris said sarcastically. "He doesn't take it easy on anyone."

The two friends laughed at the exchanged.

"So, what's go you mind all wound up?" The brown-haired girl asked curiously.

"What?" The blue-eyed woman looked confused.

"You weren't really paying attention to where you were going." Iris pointed out. "You only do that when there is something important on your mind."

"Oh," Luna said, her face turning a little red, "I just had a meeting with my brother."

"I see." The younger girl said having an idea how those meetings went. "Want to talk about it?"

"Um…" The blonde began to say before Iris grabbed her hands and began to pull her along. "What?"

"Come on." Iris said jubilantly. "I know where we can go and talk."

"Iris, I don't think…" Luna began to say but the young girl was already determined as she pull the princess along.

* * *

The young woman closed the hood of the elegant car she had been working on. Pleased that the engine was still in working order even after sitting in the spot for so long. After that she got to washing and polishing the vehicle getting any built-up dust off its surface. The woman stood back and admired her work once she was done.

The car was a white convertible with black leather seats. Said to be an exact replica of the lake King Regis' personal Regalia given to the late Queen Sylva. It saddened the mechanic that the gift between the two nobles now laid unused behind Tenebrae palace's walls. There weren't a lot of roads in the small kingdom and with the war against Niflheim the old girl couldn't go beyond Tenebrae's boarders. Not that the remaining Fleurets knew how to drive anyways.

The young woman walked over to the sink to clean herself up when a young girl came walking in dragging the princess herself along. She smiled at her friends, happy to see them

"Iris, Luna." She said cheerfully. "How are all y'all doing?"

"Hey, Cindy." The younger girl said jubilantly. "Figured you'd be here and decided to come by."

"Is that why the princess seems to be handcuffed to you." Cindy snickered.

Iris seemed confused for a moment until she looked at her hand that was clamped around Luna's wrist. The younger girl quickly little go while letting a number of apologies. The princess just smiled and waved of the brown-haired girl's concern while rubbing her wrist.

"How are you Cindy?" Luna asked.

"I'm doing alright." The older woman answered. "Just looking over the old girl."

Cindy loved working on the Regalia. The green-eyed woman remembered when she first saw the car. After leaving her home when Insomnia fell it had taken nearly a year for her to reach Tenebrae. Having to work odd end jobs along the way and during her stay in the kingdom. Then one day she saw the girl. On a rare day, the car was sitting outside. Curiosity getting the better of her, she climbed over the palace walls and ran over to the Regalia.

That had been a mistake. The guards were rather quick to catch her and she had made an even bigger mistake by punching one of them. They ended up taking her to King Ravus and the young majesty was not amused. Cindy's saving grace, was the young princess. Luna had recommended that she be allowed to work on and maintain the Regalia as penance for trespassing. And for the next eleven years she did just that as well as forming a friendship with the Oracle.

"So, what's with the look?" Cindy asked, noting Luna's distant look.

"Am I that transparent?" The princess asked.

"Yes." Cindy and Iris said at the same time.

As Iris hopped up to take a seat on a workbench and Cindy leaned up against a wall while cleaning her hands, Luna appeared to pondered what to say.

"I'm not sure if I can tell you what has happened yet." She said looking down.

"But you are going to tell us anyways." Iris said with a smirk.

"Yes, I suppose you are right." The princess said with a sigh. She took a before looking back at them. "An envoy from the Empire arrived this morning to meet my brother."

"And what did they want?" Cindy asked feeling the cheerful mood in the garage evaporate.

"To offer peace terms."

"What sort of peace terms?" Iris asked.

"First, to end all assistance to resistance groups." Luna said with a bit of hesitation.

At the corner of her eyes Cindy saw the young brown-haired girl flinch.

"What else?" The mechanic asked.

"I am to be married." The princess said. Cindy could help but notice a slight smile form on Luna face. "To Prince Noctis."

"Excuse me." Iris said suddenly jumping down from her seat. "I just remember I was going to meet with Crowe today."

As the young girl left the garage the two blondes looked at one another unsure as to how to process their friends sudden change in behavior. Silently they decided to leave it be for now.

"So… marriage." Cindy said. "That's- something."

"Yes." Luna stated. "Something indeed."

"Are you going to accept." The older woman was hesitant to ask.

"My brother has accepted the terms," the princess stated, "and I do my duty for my people."

Cindy wanted to say 'screw duty' to this situation but she thought better of it. Not to mention she was well aware of her friend's feelings.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck, Luna."

* * *

The princess tried to remain still as she stood on the stand as the designer took measurements for her wedding dress. It had only been a day since her brother made the announcement to her and eventually the kingdom. And she was only growing anxious at the prospect of marriage. To Noctis of all people. Which was beginning to annoy the designer who had been sent "courteously" of the Empire.

"Please remain still, Lady Lunafreya." The woman said firmly.

Luna was trying her best to do so but her thoughts had been running rampant as the hours passed by. The Oracle's mind was still trying to process what all of it meant. Peace would mean that her people would be safe but it also meant that the Crownsguard, Glaives and other groups would no longer be supported by Tenebrae. Then there was the marriage to Prince Noctis. The arrangement only served to make her thoughts even more chaotic. She was so preoccupied she almost didn't hear the door to the room open.

"It would appear that current events have cause quite the stir in my absence." A calm gentle voice stated.

Luna turned her head to see an elegantly dress raven-haired woman walking into the room. A small smile adorning her face.

"Gentiana." The princess said a happily. Turning slightly to greet the woman.

"Please do not move." The designer said, a hint of annoyance edging into her voice.

"Sorry." Luna said before continuing talking to Gentiana. "When did you return?"

"Earlier in the day." The raven-haired woman said as she walked over to a window overlooking the kingdom. "I met with King Ravus and he informed me of the peace terms. Your marriage brings about a great responsibility, Lady Lunafreya."

"Yes," The blue-eyed woman said quietly while looking down at her feet, "it does."

"Ma'am, if you would mind leaving for a moment," Gentiana said to the designer, "I would like to speak with Lady Lunafreya alone."

The woman gave a huff before nodding and taking firm steps towards the door. Once she had left the princess felt herself relax.

"You seemed agitated when I entered the room." The older woman stated.

"It's a lot to take in." Luna voicing her thoughts. "It just feels like everything is going by so fast. And then there is Noctis."

She was unsure of how to go on but Gentiana seemed to understand.

"You met the prince when you were young did you not?" It was more of a statement then a question.

The Oracle remember when her family traveled to Insomnia. How she was memorized by the vastness of the city that felt like it was swallowing her hole. The kind King that greeted them when they entered the Citadel. And the young boy whose warm smile made her blush. Then it all came crashing down. Luna said as much to her mentor.

"I haven't seen him in twelve years." The blonde said timidly.

"I am sure he is looking forward to seeing you after so long as well." Gentiana stated with her gentle smile and knowing green-eyes

Luna appreciated her mentor's reassurance. When the raven-haired woman arrived on their doorstep shortly after Insomnia's fall claiming to be a servant from the Citadel she was met with suspicion. However, after a private meeting with Ravus, Gentiana became a close adviser for her brother and Luna's teacher. Now, she looked up to the green-eyed woman.

"Thank you, Gentiana."

* * *

Nyx walked through the small town outside of the palace walls. He need to get away to clear his mind. Away from all the commotion from the other Glaives. The upcoming peace treaty had caused quite the bit of turmoil within the ranks. Many were unhappy with the terms. Feeling like they were being abandoned. Many didn't know what to do. Did they leave and join the others in the fight or stay and give it all up? It had given him a headache. So, he pulled rank and told everyone to get some rest to clear their minds.

The walk wasn't helping the Glaive as much as he would like. The villagers were all talking about the upcoming peace treaty. It only served to make him start asking the same questions that the others were asking themselves. Should he be upset over this. His homeland was currently under occupation and Tenebrae was giving up support to end Niflheim hold over it. But nothing was really stopping him from keeping the fight going. Other than support King Ravus offered safe harbor within in his kingdom. The treaty would simply end all of that. Nyx was free to leave whenever he wanted.

As he continued his walk the blue-eyed man noticed two familiar people sitting outside of a café. Nyx couldn't help but notice the demoralized look in their faces. Deciding to see how they were doing he approached them with a reassuring smile.

"Iris, Ms. Aurum." He waved to them.

"Nyx!" The younger girl greeted him. A smile quickly masking her face. He wanted to press the matter but thought better then it. Iris moved at her pace.

"So, what are the two of you discussing?" Nyx asked hoping to figure out what was upsetting them.

"The wedding." The blonde stated.

"Lady Lunafreya's wedding?"

"Who else?" Iris stated. "This is a big deal."

"That it is." Nyx agreed. "Planning to get her highness a gifted?"

"Off course." Cindy stated, almost coming off as if she was insulted. "Just wished we could do more."

"How so?" He asked curious as to what they wanted to do.

"Well she is going to be going to Altissia by herself." Iris said solemnly. "Some bodyguards will be accompanying her but no friends."

"Hmm." Nyx began to ponder. "I may be able to help with that. But it requires commitment from both of you."

"What is it?" They asked.

* * *

"Lunafreya, are you ready to perform your duty for your people?" Her brother asked.

The day of her departure had arrived and she had been called to the throne room. Waiting for the princess was Ravus and Gentiana.

"I am prepared to do what I must for my people." Luna swore.

The King nodded his head in approval.

"Then you will set forth for Altissia." He stated. "You will be escorted by-"

"Your Majesty." A palace guard walked into the room. Ravus looked up at him, annoyance crossing his face.

"Why do you interrupt this meeting?" The King asked in a demanding tone causing Luna to flinch a bit. Although her brother could be fair, he did have his standards.

"A- A Glaive accompanied by two women wishes to speak to you." The guard said timidly.

"It can wait." Ravus stated.

"He said it has to do with Princess Lunafreya."

Luna noticed a slight twitch in her brother's eyebrow before he told the guard to see them in. The Glaive that entered was one she recognized. The two women were none other than her close friends Iris and Cindy.

"Commander Ulric," The King addressed the man, "what is so urgent that you feel the need to intrude on this meeting? And what has it to do with Lunafreya?"

"Your Majesty," the Glaive bowed, "I come on behave of these two ladies. They wish to accompany Lady Lunafreya on her journey to Altissia."

Luna felt surprised. She looked at her friends who just smiled back at her. The princess wanted to say something but couldn't find the words to do so.

"And why should I allow this?" Her brother question him.

"Your Majesty," Iris stepped forward after she gave a curtsy, "I am a close friend to Lady Lunafreya and wish to see her safely to her destination."

Before Ravus could respond the young girl got down to one knee, brought up a closed fist to her chest and bowed her head.

"On my family's name of the House of Amicitia," Iris said in a calm tone, "I pledge to be your shield, Lady Lunafreya."

Luna was taken aback by her friend's action. She knew how important Iris' family honor was to the young girl. And that such a pledge was not to be taken lightly.

"I accept." Luna said with a smile. She turned to see her brother with a slight bit of surprise in his eyes. Ravus then turned his attention to Cindy.

"And you?" He asked.

"I'm quite capable at defending others." She said more bluntly. "With you permission we can take the Regalia. I can drive and keep her well maintained."

The Oracle could see her brother pondering their request. Then a raven-haired woman stepped forward.

"King Ravus, if I may?" Gentiana said calmly. When he gave a small nod, she continued. "Granting these young ladies their request may prove to be more beneficial for Lady Lunafreya. These two are close companions to her and will help put her at ease more than a contingent of armed guards would."

"It is still dangerous." Ravus stated. "We are still technically at war with the empire."

"If it would put you at ease I can accompany them." Gentiana offered.

Again, Luna was surprised. First her friends, now her mentor. And again, she didn't know what to say.

"Very, well." Her brother said after a long pause. "Prepare your things. You only have a few hours until you leave."

Before Luna could leave however Ravus called to her.

"One more thing, Lunafreya." He walked towards her while reaching into his pocket with his only hand. Her brother pulled a blue wrapped box. Ravus handed over to her. Understanding she took the gift and opened it. Inside was a golden chained blue gemstone. Luna took it into her hands and inspected it. The oval shaped stone was smooth and fit perfectly into her palm. At its center was a ring design. An artistic choice of the crafter she figured. The princess put the neckless on and the gemstone fell just below her collarbone.

"Thank you, Ravus." Luna said smiling at her brother.

"Go," He said a small smile on his face while he put his hand on her shoulder, "and follow your heart."

After a few hours, Luna was outside the palace. Cindy had already pulled up the Regalia up and Iris was sitting on the hood. The three friends were now only waiting for Gentiana. As they waited the Princess felt her anxiety rise. She would soon be off to marry Noctis. And her mind was still reeling from the announcement. But now she had her friends with her.

"Iris, Cindy." Luna called to her companions. "I want to thank you for coming with me."

"Of course we would come." Iris stated smiling at her. "Were your friends."

"Yeah," Cindy said. "You can't get rid of us that easily."

The three couldn't help but laugh a little at the exchange. They stopped when Gentiana walked towards them. The usually elegant dress home had changed into a more casual clothing. She was now wearing black pants, a white blouse and a blue coat.

"Is this suitable clothing for the trip." She asked, sounding generally concerned.

"Yeah, actually." Iris stated. "It's perfect."

"Well then," Gentiana said in her usual calm and gentle voice, "Shall we depart for Altissia?"

"Yep." Cindy said hoping into the car. "Everyone on board."

As Iris jumped into the front passenger seat and Gentiana got into the back-right seat, Luna started to get in when the sound of barking drew her attention. Her blue-eyes searched the direction of the sound and found two dogs running towards her. One with dark fur, the other with white. The princess bent down to greet them as they drew near.

"Umbra, Pryna." She greeted her trusted companions, who had been with her since she was young, by patting their heads. The two canines seemed to be very happy to see her. Luna then reached for a notebook that was tied to Umbra's back with a blue ribbon. Anxiously she turned to the most recent page. There was a picture of a rising sun and a message below.

 _Can't believe I'm finally going to see you after all these years._

The message made her heart flutter in her chest. She could feel her cheeks heat up. Luna took out a pen and wrote her own note before putting the notebook back onto Umbra back. And with a silent message and a final pat she sent her canine companions away. She then got into the remaining seat of the Regalia and Cindy started the car up and began to pull away from the palace.

"So, are you going to tell us what was on it this time or what you wrote?" Iris asked, peaking over her seat with a knowing smile.

"Nope." Luna said causing the younger girl to comically pout. The princess smiled and looked back at her home one last time. Holding onto the gemstone around her neck, she was happy that her duty and heart where currently on the same path.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I feel like I may have put to much exposition in and got some of the characters wrong. Feel free to let me know.


End file.
